Strawberry cake and Choccolate cookies
by mommyme
Summary: Aku mau Strawberry cake sama Cookies BTS Fict Yaoi! HopeKook -RnR-


Strawberry Cake and Chocolate Cookies

"HUAAAA aku capekkkk" teriak sang golden maknae.

"Semua juga capek kook" ucap J-Hope menyahut.

"Hopie hyuung antar beli makanan aku lapar" ucap Jungkook

"Hmm? Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar.. kau juga duduk dulu lah" ucap J-Hope

"Aissh baiklah" ucap Jungkook sambil manyun. Uaaa unyu sekali

"hey jangan cemberut gitu dong.. minta kucium?" ucap J-Hope sambil nyengir gaje

"mesum-_- menjauh dariku.." ucap Jungkook

"aku tidak mesum. Kau saja yang menggodaku." Ucap J-Hope dengan santai

"ya..ya terserah mu lah Hopie hyung." Jawab Jungkook. Dia sedang nggak mood berantem sama hyung yang menjabat (?) sebagai namjachingunya yang rese nya minta ampuun tapi Jungkook sayang.

2 jam kemudian

"Hyuuunggg ayo antar aku jajaaaannn.." ucap Jungkook sambil beraegyo.

"Hmm.. nde" ucap J-hope.

CUP

J-hope mencium bibir jungkook sekilas. Sontak wajah jungkook memerah karena perlakuan j-hope.

"Kyaaaaa HopeKook moment.." teriak V

"ya..yak hopie hyuung" teriak jungkook. J-hope mah udah cengengesan gaje aja.

"Hey jungkook masih anak dibawah umur (?)" ucap Jin

"Hyung plis deh aku udah 18 tahun-_-" ucap Jungkook sweetdrop.

"Oh jadi uri kookie mau dicium sama J-Hope ye kan?" ucap Rapmon

"Yakk..." teriak Jungkook mukanya udah merah banget

"Jadi kalau aku meng-iyaiyain kamu.. kamu udah ngerti kan ya?" tanya J-Hope rada ehem... ambigu

BLUSH~

"ma..ma..maksud hyung apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil gigit bibir bawahnya.

"pfft bocah... kamu masih polos.." ucap J-hope yah Jungkook bisa dibilang polos.. sangat polos hampir ngedeketin oon. Polos sama oon agak beda tipis ya 11 13 lah... 11 12 udah menstrim. #ngawur

"Yakkk... antar aku beli kue hyungieeeee" ucap Jungkook sambil merengek, berlutut, bersimpuh terus sujud nggak ah ngaco.

"Aih... iyaiya ayo cepat rapikan barang mu dulu.. aku siapin kendaraan" ucap J-hope rada kagak ikhlas

"Hyung... naik sepeda ajaaaaa biar seru." Teriak Jungkook

"astaga... iyaiya cerewet" balas J-Hope. Kadang dia mikir Jungkook suka bilang dia rese tapi sendirinya juga rese. Maumu apa kookie sayang...

J-Hope segera keluar untuk menyiapkan sepeda. Sedangkan Jungkook merapikan barang mereka kedalam ransel kecilnya.

"Ah! Hyungdeullll aku mau pergi ke toko kue... kalian mau nitip gak ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil teriak

"Yak maknae! Tak usah teriak studio ini bukan hutan rimba dan kami tidak tuli." Ucap Suga

"Hehehe ampun Suga hyung" Ucap Jungkook sambil cengengesan

"Aku mau Blueberry cake dong... yang sedang aja buat di dorm ya.." Ucap V

"Aku mau Cheese cake yang kecil saja... buat ku sendiri" Ucap Suga

"Yak... suga hyung aku tak dibelikan juga?" tanya Jimin

"Ah belikan saja kue beras untuk Jimin." Ucap Suga. Sadisnya-_-

"Yakali hyung... tak usah maknae... titip kopi saja.. tapi jangan diminum ya-_-" ucap Jimin

"Iye hyung.. aku cuma nyicip waktu itu" jawab sang maknae

"Nyicip kok sampe setengah nya" jawab Jimin dengan sinis

"Khilaf hyung hehehe" jawab Jungkook sambil nyengir. Sungguh polos uri Kookie nde

"Jung ayo berangkat" Teriak J-Hope

"Iya Hopie hyuuungg I'm comingggg yeeahh" Teriak Jungkook. J-Hope Cuma bisa sweetdrop ngedenger namjachingunya bertingkah kaya orang autis.

"Yak jangan bertingkah aneh diluar chagi" ucap J-Hope masih sweetdrop

"Ehehehe iya hyung maapin kook ya" ucap Jungkook sambil cengengesan. Jungkook lagi demen cengengesan ye? Nanti giginya kering loh.

"ayo berangkatttt" ucap Jungkook sambil menaiki sepedanya. J-Hope juga langsung naik sepedanya. Aigoooo sepeda couple.

Selama perjalanan Jungkook ngga ada berentinya ngoceh sampe-sampe J-Hope enek sendirinya dengernya. Enggak bukan dia kagak suka. Tapi yang di ocehin Jungkook itu gak penting misalnya kayak...

"Hyung kok capung bisa terbang ya?" tanya sang maknae.

"Kodrat Tuhan kook-_-" jawab J-Hope sekenanya. Yaiyalah masa J-Hope musti jawab yang aneh-aneh. Itu sama aja dia mencemari pikiran namjachingunya yang polos mendekati oon ini.

Terus ada lagi pertanyaan Jungkook yang kepengen bikin J-Hope ngejumpalit dari sepeda...

"Hyung... kira-kira ikan gak kedinginan apaya di dalem aer terus?" tanya J-Hope sambil ngeliatin danau yang dia lewatin. Sumpah ini pertanyaan gak mutu. Dan J-Hope cuma berenti..

"Kook sini.." ucap J-Hope

CUP

J-Hope mencium bibir Jungkook. Cuma sekilas... malu lah dijalan-_-

"Yak.. hyung ini tempat umum" ucap Jungkook.

"Itu supaya pikiranmu waras lagi kook." Jawab J-Hope

"Eh? Emang aku gila ya?" tanya Jungkook dengan muka polosya.

"Bukan... kamu itu oon-_-" jawab J-Hope sekenanya. Sadis men... Jungkook masih kagak ngarti untung kagak ngarti dia.

Akhirnya mereka jalan lagi ke toko kue langganan. Iya langganan soalnya mereka suka dikasih diskon. Bahkan kalo kalian bawa seorang Jeon Jungkook atau Kim Namjoon bisa dipastikan kalian dapet kue gratis. Iya penjaga tokonya ngefangirl gitu...

"Hyungggg ayo masukkkk" Ucap Jungkook sambil narik lengan J-Hope. J-Hope Cuma pasrah aja ditarik sama pacar tercintanya.

KLING~~

"Ah selamat datang di toko kami... huaaa Jungkook" Ucap penjaga tokonya.

"Ssst jangan histeris mbak (?) nanti Jungkook ketauan yang lain" ucap Jungkook dengan muka polosnya.

"Uh... baiklah... silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga tokonya

"Aku mau... blueberry cake yang ukuran sedang buat V hyung, cheese cake yang kecil buat Suga hyung... mmm Hyung mau yang mana?" tanya Jungkook ke J-Hope

"Strawberry cake sama Chocolate cookies.. cake nya ukuran sedang cookiesnya satu toples." Ucap J-Hope semangat. Tadi siapa yang leye-leye (?) di perjalanan-_-

"Itu noona.." ucap Jungkook sambil senyum manis. Noona nya udah mimisan aja liat senyum manis seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau tidak pesan ?" tanya J-Hope..

"Ani.. aku mau yang punya hyung aja kalo gitu hehehe kan tadinya aku mau pesan itu juga." Ucap Jungkook

"haha dasar.." ucap J-Hope.

"Totalnya 50.000 won. Sebagai bonus aku berikan kalian kopi hangat 3 cup" ucap noona penjaga kasir..

"Ah.. Americano 2 dan satunya Macchiato untuk Jimin hyung" ucap Jungkook. Ia sudah hafal kesukaan J-Hope soal masalah kopi. Soalnya kesukaan nya sama. Etjiyeee

"Oh baiklah... segera dataaangg" ucap noona nya ganjen sambil ngedipin matanya...

"Ehem.." J-Hope bersuara

"Eh iya ada pacarnya... lupa gue" si noona berbisik tapi kedengeran sama J-Hope. J-Hope langsung meluk-meluk Jungkook gitu. Takut ilang nyasar terus diculik sama noona penjaga tokonya. Kasian entar Bang PD-nim pikirnya-_-

"Aigoo hyung ini masih di toko kue." Ucap Jungkook malu-malu embe (?)

"Biarin... abis noona nya genit sama kamu. Entar kamu diculik lagi sama dia." Ucap J-Hope. Oke sekarang yang oon siapa disini-_-

Jungkook udah pasrah aja digituin (?) ama J-Hope. Anget ini pokonya. Lagian kagak ada yang protes... toh tokonya sepi.

"Ini kopi nya. Terimakasih sudah datang... selamat menikmati" ucap noona nya sopan.

"Ah nde.." ucap J-Hope sambil menenteng bungkusan kue dengan kopi.

"Hyuuuung ke danau dulu yuk sambil makan cake nya disana" ucap Jungkook sambil naikin sepedanya.

"Hmm.. boleh" ucap J-Hope. Dia juga butuh udara seger. Empet kali dia diketekin (?) ama Bang PD-nim mulu.

Akhirnya mereka pergi kedanau yang tadi Jungkook nanya soal ikan. J-hope tiba-tiba sweetdrop sendiri.

"Eh kookie tau nggak kenapa hyung suka banget sama strawberry cake sama cookies?" tanya J-Hope

"Enggak tuh... emang kenapa?" tanya Jungkook

"Strawberry cake itu manis... warna nya pink... persis kayak ini"

CUP

J-Hope mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas..

"H..hyung.." ucap Jungkook

"Dan cookies itu manis pahit... dan setiap aku makan cookies aku selalu berpikir... kisah cinta kita pahit di awal tapi manis di akhir kayak cookies ini. Awalnya emang perjuangan yang susah buat menangin hubungan kita.. Tapi semua berakhir manis.. Karena aku mencintai kamu... Semua karena aku sayang banget sama kamu." Ucap J-Hope panjang lebar abis itu...

CHU~~~

Jungkook kaget. J-hope cium dia lagi. Tapi lama-kelamaan dia nutup mata. J-hope langsung ngelumat bibir atas Jungkook. Menghisap pelan. Nikmatin mahakarya Tuhan yang amat sangat indah dan Cuma dia yang boleh milikin itu semua.

'Mulai detik ini Jeon Jung Kook tak boleh lepas dari ku' batin J-Hope

"Saranghae.." ucap J-Hope

"Nado.. hiks.. hyuuunngg" balas Jungkook dan langsung memeluk J-Hope erat. Meski rada-rada oon tapi sumpah Jungkook itu bikin J-Hope gemes sendiri. Pokonya SARANGHAE JEON JUNG KOOK LAH.

-OTHER SIDE-

"Buset ini si Jungkook lama amat dah... laper mak" ucap Suga

"Paling juga pacaran dulu-_- pasti kopinya tinggal seperempat" ucap tabah ya min

"si V mane dah.." tanya Suga ke Jimin

"Itu tuh lagi main sama Jin hyung" ucap Jimin ambigu

"Maen? Ebuset" ucap Suga syok

"Maen PS elah hyung... ngeres banget si" ucap Jimin

"Sialan-_-" akhirnya Jimin pun di damprat Suga keluar dari studio

-END-

A.N :  
ALOHHHHHHAAAAAAAA saya kembali mbawa HopeKook aduh maapin ya saya ngutang ff taejin... belom dapet feel nya soal couple ituuuu. Ditunggu aja deh semoga inspirasi cepat datang.

Last... Review juseyo?^^


End file.
